Love Stinks
Plot After the arguement of Daffy and Lyndsey Duck, she decides to make him jealous by getting a "New Boyfriend". Possible Script (Usual opening theme) (At night time, Daffy returns to Goodie HQ to discover Lyndsey Duck's note) Daffy: (shouts) Lyndsey..im sorry, i never should had said what i said (runs upstairs) Lyndsey?! (see's note and reads it) To Daffy, i am leaving and i'm never coming back! hope you have a nice life, look after the little ones and especally Lisa for me. Lyndsey Duck. (Drops himself on the bed) What have i done? (The Next day) Tommy: Where are you going? Daffy: To get my girlfriend back! Lyndsey: What? Lyndsey Duck's missing again? Daffy: No! she left, i stupidly told her i didn't love her! so she ran away. Now im gona get her back Lyndsey: What if she gets kidnapped by Zod again?, or gets attacked by the villians? she could be on the streets? Daffy: That's not gonna happen! if you was her, where would you go? Lyndsey: Daffy! i am her? the human version of her. The Bowling ally? Daffy: (runs) That's it! (At the bowling ally, Daffy pushes the other people out of the way and asks the receptionist if she has seen Lyndsey Duck) Daffy: (After pushing people) Have you seen Lyndsey Duck? Receptionist: (confused face) Lyndsey Duck? Daffy: Yeah! she comes here all the time, with me Receptionist: What does she look like? Daffy: Well, she's a duck Receptionist: (unamused) Yeah i can tell by the name? Daffy: She has long brown hair or is her hair red? no brown! hrm? dark purple skirt, yellow feathers, big blue eyes? Man: Oh that small girl duck with a pink tank top with a heart in the middle? Yellow beak? Daffy: Yeah that's her? Man: Yeah, i saw her here. I saw her going out with a tall dark haired duck...looked like a biker Daffy: A biker? (then runs out and shouts) Thanks (After running, Daffy hears a girls giggle to find it's Lyndsey Duck with the biker) Lyndsey Duck: (giggles from a distance) Biker Duck: (talking from a distance) So are you intrested in bikes? Lyndsey Duck: (talking from a distance) They're not really my thing, but i LOVE this one! Daffy: (runs and shouts) Lyndsey! Lyndsey Duck: Daffy!? Daffy: Lyndsey, glad iv'e found you! i just came to say im sorry Lyndsey Duck: (angry) Too late! you ruiend my life when you told me you didn't love me anymore Daffy: I do love you, i really do. I was angry and upset Lyndsey Duck: Oh by what? Your dead girlfriend! You've grieved, now it's time to move on, stop living in the past! come on Alfonzo! Alfonzo Duck: (giving Daffy mean looks) Sorry man! (The pair drive away on the motorbike, leaving Daffy in the cold and starts to rain, then cuts to goodie HQ) Daffy: (sitting frowning on the sofa whilst holding a picture of him and Lyndsey Duck) Melody: Aww Daffy! won't she forgive you? Daffy: No! she hates me now! she's met some guy named "Alfonzo" Melody: Daffy, she'll realise it's a mistake leaving you..she's a goodie remember? Daffy: I guess your right (In a park, Lyndsey Duck and Alfonzo sit on some swings as Alfonzo sweetly talks to her) Lyndsey Duck: (Looks around the park) Alfonzo Duck: I got you some flowers my sweet Lyndsey Duck: Oh (then blushes) Alfonzo Duck: You are so beautifal, i wish i met you sooner Lyndsey Duck: Al.. (Alfonzo interupts her) Alfonzo Duck: Run away with me? Lyndsey Duck: What? Alfonzo Duck: Run away with me? to Germany, start fresh..settle down, get married, have kids. what we always wanted Lyndsey Duck: Whoah! wait a minute, I can't just leave, what about my friends? what about Daffy? Alfonzo Duck: You can still talk to them, except for him. he ruiend your life remember? plus you will make new friends in Germany too. Lyndsey Duck: Im sorry Alfonzo, but im not going. My friends need me more then ever (holds her heart) Daffy needs me, hope we can still be friends (then walks away) Alfonzo Duck: (talking to himself) Why can't i get the ladies these days? (see's a woman walk by and hearts show in his eyes) Hey miss (runs to her) (At the Goodies, a knock on the door is heared when Daffy answers he is greeted by Lyndsey Duck) (Door rings) Daffy: (happy) Lyndsey! (Daffy hugs her) Lyndsey Duck: Im sorry for leaving and for what i said, i was being a jerk! Daffy: No, im sorry! YOU are my girlfriend, nobody else Lyndsey Duck: You know how hard it is to lose someone you love, but i don't. I know you will always think about Tina everyday and she will remain alive in this heart (touches Daffy's heart) our hearts! she wil never be forgotten. Daffy: Thank you Lyndsey Duck: Looks like im moving back in Scooby: Lyndsey's back! (all goodies hug Lyndsey Duck) Daffy: (to Lyndsey Duck) You will look good with red hair! (Lyndsey Duck then looks at the viewer with a confused look) (End of Episode) Cast in Order of Appearence *Joe Alaskey...............................Daffy *Ray Liotta........................Tommy *Katie McGlynn..........................Lyndsey *Grey Delisle......................Receptionist *Billy West.................Man *Katie McGlynn.......................Lyndsey Duck *Billy West..................Alfonzo Duck *Tara Strong......................Melody *Frank Welker..............................Scooby Doo Category:Castaras Category:Crossovers